Dark Purple
by SuperJellyJumper
Summary: a harmless bus trip turns into a worst nightmare when an invisible force attacks, Katie finds her self alive after being rescued by a mystery man.


**Hi people, just felt like writing this. it was only made in a day so please don't criticize. i might continue on with the story i'm not sure. anyways here it is hope it's alright. **

* * *

><p>'I can't believe what you've done to me. How and why you persuaded me to do this is a mystery.' 'Oh come on! It's not that bad, probably just needs a style.'<p>

Now at this moment you're probably wanting to know what's happening, before we do that I'll start by introducing myself. I'm only sixteen years of age and recently finished high school, Katharine is my name but I'm know to everyone as Katie, my eyes hazel... I think, both my physical and mental health is at tip top shape and well not much else really to tell, apart from where I am and why. Well seeing as high school had ended for me a couple friends persuaded me to dye my hair, the colour is not yet known to me as they wanted to keep it a secret until it was done! Some friends huh?

Currently I was sitting in the chair of a barber shop getting my new hair styled, as I watched my friends snigger and laugh at what I must look like. 'hope you guys realise that once this is done, I get a free shot at each one of you,' this didn't seem to faze them at all as they knew I had to much of kind heart to do something mean, well that's what they think… I hope.

'Ok young lady, two hours of work on your hair. Are you finally ready to see?' The barber sighed with relief. I slowly cracked open my eyes seeing a faint reflection of myself, as it all came clear the shear surprise left me speechless. 'So what do you think?' Emma the sensitive one of my friend group asked. 'I.. it's… It's dark purple! I'm going to ask once whose decision it was to choose this colour.' The curly haired boy put his hand up. 'Toby! I have one thing to say to you!... I like it. The eagerly awaiting barber flopped back in a chair with a proud expression. 'I like the style to, perfect height just touching my shoulders, I love it.'

'Ok now what you're going to want to do is not get that wet for 48 hours, after that do what you will with it.' 'I'll try not to, now how much is this going to cost me?' 'This will come to a total of… $350' my eyes widened, 'what! $350! No one told me it would cost that much!' 'Calm down Katie, we made you do this so we all chipped in to pay for it.' Toby stated 'For a second I thought I had to kill you all, now I just feel bad. That's 350 bucks.' 'Yeah, yeah don't make me regret it, just wait outside while we pay.' The Air was cold sending shivers up my spine, I look around while waiting noticing the lake of people this place is usually packed, only a single person was seen, what he was wearing was odd, a full body black uniform that looked as though he came out of ancient japan.

'You ready to…' 'Holy Shi…! Man don't sneak up on me like that,' I punched toby softly in the shoulder, making him chuckle slightly. 'Emma you sure you're right getting home?' He questioned, 'yeah I'm only five minutes down the road.' The others had already started walking away together which left only me and toby. 'Hey thanks, I thought I'd end up looking like a retard.' 'Oh don't say that, you know we wouldn't do that to you.' We waited in silence at the bus stop hoping the next would come soon. 'Would you like my jumper?' 'No. No I'm fine.' I wasn't really but he had already done enough for me. 'You're shivering and you've got goose bumps, take it.' 'Look he comes the bus see I'll be fine, it should be warm in there.' 'Well if you say so.' He reluctantly put his jacket back on. After we took our seat the bus started moving. 'You want to stay at my place for the night? We can drop you off in the morning or whenever you want to go home,' 'If it's alright with your parents.' 'It'll be fine plus it's the least I could do.'

'Hey Toby, can I ask you something?' my curiosity about that man in the black cloak started scratching at the inside of my brain, 'Hmm?... what is it?' 'Back whe…' before the sentence left my mouth, something happened but I couldn't say what. 'Katie?... Katie you're bleeding!' at the time I had no clue of what was happening, apart from the fact I couldn't move. 'To... Toby.. What's happening… to me.' 'stay calm you'll be… Argh!' I watched helplessly as an invisible force blew its way through toby's chest. 'thi. Is. Oing to be ta..y snack.' Cold voice barley heard by my ears sounded. Before I knew my surroundings had disappeared into a haze of black and red.

….

….

'Arh, good you're finally awaking.' 'Go away let me have 10 more minutes!' oh shit, where am I! I shot up into a sitting position ripping open my eyes. 'Careful, don't want to re-open them wounds,' I started at where the voice came from and sitting there was a man wearing black robes. 'Who are yo… wait did you change my clothes? You sick perv! You're disgusting.' 'Would you rather be wearing blood soaked rags?' 'Well yes I would rather that.' 'Sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted.' 'What!' quickly I got to my feet and ran at man not knowing of my intentions, so I threw a punch, 'sick pervert you touch an unconscious woman!' I felt my fist connect with something, but it was his hand he caught my fist. 'Okay then I'm sorry for saving your life, now sit down you're in pain.' _'Damit how can he tell?' _

'I'm not sitting until you tell me who you are, now who are you!' 'if you're trying to threaten me forget it, you can't scare me. But never the less I'll tell you who I am.' The man took a deep breathe in, 'spit it out.' 'Oh will you give me a minute!... My name is…'

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was crap i'm sorry, and just if anyone wants to know the brief description in the story of my character is what i look like even the purple hair i got that done 2 weeks ago but i don't think you care. <strong>

**Thx for reading if you managed to get through it without dying from bordom please tellz me what you fink.**


End file.
